Chapter 18. The Calm Before the Storm.
by Jolteon998
Summary: Joltoen meets up with his arch rival. But will it be his only meeting with him?


[Hello everyone. Sorry I took so long in writing a story. My most sincere apologies. But  
it did give me time to increase my power in writing and gain some new Ideas. Well here's my  
newest story. Oh and by the way, Sonic, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine and basicly all of the  
Sonic characters are not mine. They are licened to Archie comics. Oh and also all pokemon  
characters are not my own. They are property of Nintendo and Gamefreaks. Finally now  
I can get to the story. Enjoy.]  
  
  
Sonic Adventure  
  
The Calm Before the Storm.  
  
  
  
Jolteon slowly stepped into the Station square hotel depressed and dragging his   
head. He decided that he might as well get something eat before he continued his search for   
Mewtwo. He stepped onto an elevator, the doors closing behind him. Slowly the elevator   
reached it's destination and stopped at the top floor, the resturant. He stepped off the   
elevator and was greeted by Hershey who had just finished her meal.  
  
"Hi Jolteon." She said as she hugged the yellow pokémon. "What's the matter?" She asked,   
noticing that something was troubling him.  
  
"Just have alot on my mind." He returned, his voice barely existant.  
  
"Maybe getting something to eat will cheer you up?" Hershey suggested as she led Jolteon   
to the main dinning area.  
  
Jolteon turned pure white as they both stepped around the corner. He put his arm around   
Hershey's chest and pushed her back against the wall. They both hid behind it as Jolteon   
peered out from the corner.  
  
In the center of the dinning area, Robotnik stood talking to a strange lifeform.  
  
It was six feet tall with thin arms. It's legs were huge, thick and crimson in   
colour. It's body was smokey white in colour with a crimson chest. His head was not rounded   
and had two small projections growing out of it that looked like horns. It's arms were   
crossed over it's slightly muscular chest and an angry expression on it's face.  
  
"What's going o-" Hershey was cut off as Jolteon covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Shh. It's Robotnik....and Mewtwo" Jolteon whispered as he turned his head around the   
corner to see what the two were discussing. He turned on his visor and microphone.  
  
"-nd if you lay the mines, I'll give you someting that will regenerate you   
instantly." Robotnik reported to Mewtwo.  
  
"Where do you want them?" Mewtwo's strong dark voice inquired.  
  
Robotnik handed Mewtwo a map with various markings on it. Mewtwo looked over the map   
but threw it in the garbage afterward.  
  
"What are you doing?" Robotnik questioned.  
  
"I memorized it. My memory is beyond compare." Mewtwo arogantly stated.  
  
"Well you better remember." Robotnik warned.  
  
"Cause once I have station square, you will have all your strength back." Robotnik   
laughed as he left the resturant, via his shuttle parked outside a window. Mewtwo also   
laughed as he disappeard.  
  
After a short pause Jolteon ran to the trash can taking the map. Hershey ran out to   
him and gazed down at the map.  
  
"Hershey-" Jolteon started handing the mapped over to Hershey. "I need you to take this map and go around dismantiling   
those mines."   
  
"...Okay. But what are you going to do?" She returned, staring at the map.  
  
"I'm....going to find a way to defeat Mewtwo." He heroically replied.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Hershey snapped back, staring up at Jolteon, her mouth a jar.  
  
"I don't know yet but I'll find a way." He sighed. "Well, you had better get   
started" He stated as he walked Hershey to the door slowly.  
  
".......Okay." she said, pressing the elevator button. The doors slowly opened as   
she turend to Jolteon, laying a gentle kiss on Jolteon's left cheek.  
  
"...You be careful." He replied, smiling to her.   
  
Slowly the doors closed, sending Hershey on her way.  
  
Jolteon sighed as he walked back to the main dinning area. "There has to be some   
way, some way I can defeat him. King Mew and the queen did it, so it CAN be done. There is   
no way I will let Mewtwo infect this world and destroy it's beauty. I have worked too hard   
to see it crumble beneathe me. Mewtwo WILL not win. I WILL!...even if I have to sarcrifice   
my life in order to do it."  
  
Suddenly in an ill lit portion of the dinning area, Jolteon heard clapping. He   
turned around quickly to see nothing. Slowly out of the darkness, two blue glowing objects in the   
shape of small triangles appeared. From out of the darkness appeared....Mewtwo clapping and   
smiling, devilishly.  
  
"...Mewtwo..." Jolteon gasped.  
  
"Yes it is I!" Mewtwo started. "Oh and wonderful speech, dog. Wonderful speech." He   
commented, sarcastically. "Too bad it was in vain though."  
  
"W-why?" Jolteon hesitantly asked.  
  
"Because you are not going to GET a chance to defeat me. You are going to   
die...today." Mewtwo smiled as he threatened.  
  
"I...I'll have you know I am the last of the evolution pokemon!" Jolteon stuttered   
back.  
  
"Good than I can finnaly eradicate you horrid pestalance." Mewtwo triumphantly   
statted, stepping closer to Joltoen.  
  
"I-I'll have you also know that the planet you are on is far far away from   
pokémopolis. There is no way you can conquer it!" Jolteon heroically stated.  
  
"So?." Mewtwo asked. "This one will do just nice." Mewtwo said back as he looked   
over the room.  
  
"I WILL FIGHT YOU TO PROTECT THIS WORLD!!" Jolteon yelled back to Mewtwo,   
taking a defensive pose.  
  
"Oh please." returned as his eyes began to glow. he raised his left hand and lowered  
it quickly toward Jolteon. Jolteon then was thrown back toward a wall, crashing to it,   
back first. He groaned as he fell to the ground. He barely stood up on his feet and maintained his   
defence pose. Mewtwo once again lifted his hand again and threw it down again as Jolteon was   
thrown forwards and his face and front of his body struck the wall. The ground slightly   
shook that time as Jolteon hit the wall. Mewtwo continued to throw Jolteon three more times,   
each one more powerfull than the last. Jolteon's battered body begand to show signs of defeat  
as electrolite bagan to trickle from his nose and mouth. Jolteon slowly staggered to his   
feet barely remaining standing. He looked at Mewtwo with his only unbruised eye. Mewtwo   
stood still, smiling with his arm streached along his head. His eyes were glowing as were   
three chairs floating abouve his hands. Mewtwo then threw his hands forward as the chairs   
darted towards Jolteon.  
  
"HAVE A SEAT!" Mewtwo commanded.   
  
Each chair crashed into Jolteon's body, throwing him back against a wall. With the   
sound of Mewtwo's laughter filling the room. Jolteon once again got to his feet. He slowly   
stepped forward dragging his dislocated leg begind him. He growled at Mewtwo, showing he   
would still fight.  
  
"Well I admire your persistance but..." Mewtwo confidently said as he reached his   
hand towards a table. The table lifted off the ground and hovered over to above Mewtwo.  
  
"Well since I admire you, you earned a free lunch in this resturant. So....Jolteon   
TABLE FOR ONE!!!" He yelled as his arms were thrown towards Jolteon. The table was sent   
flying towards Jolteon, striking him and pinning him up against a nearby wall. The table fell  
off of him, revealing his battered body as it slowly fell to the ground dust from the rubble  
flying out from him.   
  
Jolteon moaned as he tried to lift himself with his arms. A few moments after he   
lifted his body he collapsed on the ground unconscious.  
  
"There. That takes care of him." Mewtwo victoriously commented, dusting himself off.  
"Now to finish off the last of it's kind...wait. I have a better idea. Once I take over this  
world I'll enslave Jolteon since he obviously hates me. It will be an excellent   
punishment." Mewtwo said to himself as he began to leave. "See you soon...slave." He   
commented as he disapeared.  
  
Downstairs in the lobby, Rotor, Sally, Bunnie, Nate and Mayor Bullyan entered.   
  
"After that tour I bet your all hungry. This place has the best food in town."   
Mayor Bullyan boasted leading the group into the elevator.  
  
The doors shut behind them as they assended to the resturant. The doors opend as   
Mayor Bullyan bragged more about the resturant. They turned the corner and stopped dead in   
their tracks, marveling at what they saw.  
  
The air was thick with dust as the floor was litted with debris. The walls were   
covered in round impressions. Laying atop a shattered table and other ruble, they saw   
Jolteon unconscious.  
  
"JOLTEON!!" Sally screamed as she and the group ran to aid their friend.  
  
"I'll go get a doctor." Mayor Bullyan yelled as he dashed back towards the elevator.  
  
After an two hours of screaming and snapping in thier room, the doctor finally   
emerged to talk to the group.  
  
"Well I've completed my examination. He had a dislocated shoulder and leg, which I   
popped back in place. A black eye and a bleeding nose. Amazingly that is it." The doctor   
concluded a bit unsure of himself.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bunnie exclaimed.  
  
"It's a wonder of nature how he is even alive right now. Especially after the   
beating he took." The doctor told them, surprised just as much as they were. "Well you can   
go talk to him now."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Sally said as she smilied.  
  
The group slowly stepped into the room to see Jolteon on the bed. Two bandages were   
covering a small gash on his lip and arm.  
  
"Hey Jolteon. How ya' doin'?" Bunnie asked.  
  
"A little banged up but I'm okay." He replied rolling his left shoulder.  
  
"What happened to you?" Rotor asked.  
  
"......He's free." Jolteon replied as he held his head low.  
  
"Who iz free?" Antoine inquired.  
  
"...Mewtwo. He's free." Jolteon quietly told them.  
  
The entire group gasped upon hearing the information.  
  
"How'd he get out?" Bunnie questioned.  
  
After a short pause Jolteon told the group the entire story in explicid detail.  
  
"Wow." Sally said in dismay. "So what are we going to do."  
  
"Nothing. Mewtwo is my problem and I'll deal with him." He quietly said as he stood   
up from the beed, streaching his body.  
  
"What do you mean it's your problem?" Sally snapped back. "That thing could have   
killed you!!"   
  
"Well HE DIDN'T!" Jolteon scorned. "Which I will take advantage of and I'm not   
going to sacrifice any of you in my quest to defeat him."  
  
"But that fat round moster is real dangerous. You might need help." Bunnie pleaded.  
  
"Thanks for the conscer..." Jolteon stopped and turned around to Bunnie with a   
puzzled look on his face. "Fat round monster?"   
  
"Oui, Zere are imprints of it, all over zee walls." Antione replied.   
  
"I was thrown...I wanna see these imprints." Jolteon told them.  
  
The group went back up to the resturant and crossed over the bright yellow police   
tape. They looked aroudn the shattered room as the police siffted through the rubble. The   
group walked over to one of the imprints in the wall.  
  
It was deep, large and dound. The lining of the indentation was covered in obscure   
randomly shapped plates. The sides of the indentaion were thick but small which look liked   
apendedges. Two small thick, leg like apendages protruded from the bottom of the indentation.  
  
"....a Golem?" Joltoen gasped as he looked over the hole.  
  
"A what?" Rotor asked.  
  
"It's a rock like lifeform. It is one of the strongest defence wise pokémon around."  
Jolteon told them.  
  
"But how did it get here?" Rotor asked again.  
  
"I...I don't know." Jolteon pondered.  
  
"Could Mewtwo have made this?" Sally inquired.  
  
"Mewtwo wouldn't waste his time doing this." Jolteon replied.  
  
"Well this is very strange indeed." Nate said as the group peered into the dark   
indentation.  
  
  
  
  
[Why is the mysterious Golem imprinted on the wall? How will Jolteon overcome   
Mewtwo? Will Hershey be able to destroy all the mines in time? Find out on the next   
instalment of Sonic Adventure!]  
  
© Greenhat Studios 3/31/2001 


End file.
